Eduquez vos enfants !
by Pandatypus
Summary: Deux garçons du même âge. L'un vit avec des travestis. L'autre avec des prostituées. Tellement de potentiel... Pourquoi personne n'a jamais écrit sur eux déjà?


**Éduquez vos enfants !**

 _Oyé, oyé, braves gens! Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi il n'y a aucune fanfiction sur Seita et Teruhiko ? (Probablement que oui si vous avez cliqué sur celle-ci) Ce sont pourtant de gentils garçons… Je me suis posé cette question et, ne trouvant de réponse satisfaisante, j'ai décidé de réparer cette injustice ! Ou du moins, essayer de le faire…_

 _Bien évidemment aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont l'œuvre de notre vénéré maître, Hideaki Sorachi._

 _Sur ce, je vais arrêter de déblatérer et me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^_^_

* * *

L'amour de l'autre. L'acceptation du prochain. Des idées qui transcendent les doctrines religieuses quelles qu'elles soient pour devenir des valeurs intrinsèques à l'être humain dans sa dimension sociale. De tout temps, la facette grégaire de cet être s'est manifestée au travers d'une vie en collectivité organisée et basée sur un respect mutuel. Une volonté de vivre ensemble. Que chacun soit pour l'autre un potentiel allié dans la quête d'un futur meilleur, un maitre, un élève, un ami. Tout cela était une vérité inaliénable. Mais dans ce cas… Pourquoi cette bande d'abrutis était-elle en train de le poursuivre alors qu'il ne lui avait strictement rien fait ?!

Teruhiko tourna dans la première ruelle étroite qu'il croisa, espérant ainsi les semer, mais se prit les pieds dans une pile de Jump que quelqu'un avait laissé trainer alors même que ce n'était pas le jour des déchets combustibles ! Il s'étala violemment sur le sol tandis que ses trois poursuivants s'arrêtaient au bout de la ruelle, essoufflés mais satisfaits d'avoir enfin rattrapé leur proie.

Garçon 1 : Alors Teru, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait d'entorse, ça serait bête que tu ne puisses plus mettre de talons.

Garçon 2 : Ahahah ! C'est drôle parce que ça veut dire que t'es une fille !

Teruhiko : Oui, je... J'avais compris, merci…

Garçon 1 : Tu ne devrais pas plutôt dire « merci Monsieur » ? Si tu ne surveilles pas ton langage on va demander à changer d'hôtesse.

Garçon 2 : Ahahaha ! C'est drôle parce que ton père tient un club d'ho…

Garçon 3 : La ferme, crétin ! Les blagues n'ont plus rien de drôle une fois que tu les as expliquées !

? : Oui, d'autant plus qu'elle n'étaient déjà pas très drôles à la base !

Les trois prédateurs et leur victimes levèrent les yeux vers le garçon qui se tenait à l'autre bout de l'allée et avançait vers eux, un pic à dango entre les dents. Il devait avoir à peu près leur âge mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Cela semblait d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule école publique dans le quartier Kabuki et que la réputation du lieu n'en faisait pas la première des destinations touristiques. « L'étranger » poursuivit son chemin malgré les regards suspicieux jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Teruhiko, toujours au sol. Il s'apprêtait à tendre la main au garçon en détresse quand il se fit siffler par l'un des membres du groupe, qui sortait de sa tétanie.

Garçon 1 : Alors, Teru, ton petit ami est venu te sauver ?

Garçon 2 : Ahahah ! C'est drôle parce que…

Garçon 3 : Si tu finis cette phrase, c'est moi qui vais te finir !

Garçon 1 : Après tes gardes du corps travelos, tu t'es enfin trouvé un vrai homme pour te protéger ? A mois que ce soit une fille lui aussi…

Garçon 2 : Ahahahaha ! C'est… vraiment drôle !

Garçon 3 : Qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi, déjà ?

Le nouveau, qui était resté silencieux, leur offrit un regard blasé. Il retira délicatement le bâtonnet de sa bouche et dans un sourire, passa à l'offensive :

? : C'est drôle que tu parles de « vrai homme » comme si tu en étais un et de « fille » comme si tu savais ce que c'était !

Garçon 1 : Hein ? Mais c'est complètement crétin, bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est une…

? : Alors tu as déjà vu des ****** dans des ****** faire ****** ou ****** avec ***** ? Et dans ce cas, tu sais aussi probablement ce qu'est le ****** ? Pour ta culture, c'est quand ***** met ****** dans ******* et que….

Garçon 3 : J'me tire…

Garçon 1 : Sérieux, ce type est trop hardcore ! Cassons-nous !

Garçon 2 : Attendez-moi !

Les trois hyènes ayant détalé comme autant de lapins, le mystérieux perv… garçon se retourna vers Teruhiko et lui tendit la main.

?: Je suis Seita ! Toi, c'est « Teru » si j'ai bien compris ?

Le garçon au kimono bleu s'en saisit et se releva rapidement avant d'épousseter son vêtement.

Teruhiko : En fait, c'est « Teruhiko », mais Teru me va. Merci beaucoup, Seita.

Seita : Oh, t'inquiète ! Les moqueries sur le boulot des parents, j'y ai le droit aussi! Donc quand je vois des crétins jouer à ce jeu, j'aime bien leur montrer qui est le plus fort !

Teruhiko : Tu m'impressionnes ! Moi, je suis plutôt du genre à serrer les dents en attendant que le moment passe…

Seita : Je suppose que c'est une technique. Mais en faisant comme ça, ils n'apprendront jamais…

Teruhiko : Je suppose … Dis, je peux t'offrir un _Tupat_? Pour te remercier…

Seita : Avec plaisir !

Les deux garçons désormais assis sur un pont, les jambes ballantes au-dessus du cours d'eau, suçotaient tranquillement leur _tupat_ , en regardant avec attention un vieil homme qui s'était installé au bord de l'eau pour bricoler ses robots tout en profitant du soleil.

Teruhiko : C'est bizarre quand même…

Seita : Quoi ?

Teruhiko : Que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Je traîne toujours dans le quartier Kabuki pourtant…

Seita : C'est pas si bizarre que ça, j'habite à Yoshiwara.

Teruhiko : Yoshiwara comme la ville souterraine de Yoshiwara ?!

Seita : Tout juste !

Teruhiko : Mon père m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas un lieu pour les enfants…

Seita : Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça… Mais bon, c'est devenu beaucoup plus sympa depuis que c'est ma mère qui gère le lieu ! En plus, les filles sont super cool, surtout Tsukki ! Je te ferai visiter un jour, si tu veux !

Teruhiko : J'adorerai, je ne connais pas du tout !

Seita : Il faut qu'on s'organise ça ! Mais pour l'instant, je dois apporter une lettre à quelqu'un. A dire vrai, c'est pour ça que je suis dans le quartier aujourd'hui…

Teruhiko : Ah, d'accord ! Je me posais justement la question mais je n'osais pas te demander…

Seita : Arrête de rougir, Teru-kun ! Il faut t'affirmer un peu ! Viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre à ne pas te laisser marcher dessus !

En disant cela, Seita sauta sur ses pieds, et se mit à courir. D'abord surpris, Teruhiko fit de même et se lança à sa poursuite en hurlant « Seita-kun ! Attend-moi ! ». Il le rattrapa rapidement et les garçons poursuivirent leur course dans un éclat de rire digne des Shônen les plus clichés.

Arrivé au niveau du Snack Otose Seita se stoppa net donnant ainsi à Teruhiko le signal de faire de même. Il laissa son buste tomber en avant et tenta de reprendre son souffle, les bras tendus et les mains agrippées à ses genoux. A côté de lui, l'autre garçon semblait prêt à repartir à tout moment pour un nouveau sprint.

Teruhiko : Alors, Seita-kun, fatigué ?

Seita : N…Uhun…Nan…Uhun…Je regarde la composition du sol…Uhun… C'est tout !

Teruhiko : Prend ton temps !

Seita : Je… te trouve bien présomptueux !... Uhun…. Et comment tu cours aussi vite : on dirait Usain Bolt !

Teruhiko : Eh bien, disons que j'ai un entrainement régulier…

Seita repensa immédiatement à la situation de leur rencontre un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sans cette pile de Jump, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais eut lieu… Il ne put réprimer un sourire associé à un élan de reconnaissance envers le citoyen peu scrupuleux qui s'était ainsi débarrassé de ses encombrants. De nouveau opérationnel, il se redressa et s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier menant à la porte des Yorozuya quand l'expression circonspecte de Teruhiko l'en détourna.

Seita : Ça ne va pas ?

Teruhiko : Ça va très bien mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire chez Paako ?

Seita : Paako ?

Teruhiko : Oui, Paak… Ah ! Toi, tu dois probablement l'appeler « Gin-san ».

Seita : Oui, Gin-san ! Tu le connais ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Paako ?

Teruhiko : Et bien Paako… Enfin, Gin-san travaillait avec mon père, dans le club d'hôtesse. C'est son nom de travesti et comme c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré quand il m'a sauvé….

Seita : C'est drôle, Gin-san s'est aussi travesti pour venir me sauver quand j'ai eu des problèmes…

Teruhiko : Tu penses qu'il refoule quelque chose ? Parce qu'entre ça et le comportement enfantin qu'il adopte en permanence….

Seita : Et son amour du Jump…

Teruhiko : Et son absence de sens des responsabilités…

Seita : Et son addiction au sucre…

Teruhiko : Oui, il y a définitivement anguille sous roche.

Seita : C'est rien de le dire !

Ils grimpèrent rapidement les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'étage et Seita glissa une lettre sous la porte. Il adressa un sourire à Teruhiko.

Seita : Pas besoin de déranger Paako, elle la trouvera en se levant…

Teruhiko répondit au sourire taquin de Seita et les deux amis dévalèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver au niveau de la rue.

Teruhiko : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Seita : Le Zoo ?

Teruhiko : Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était fermé aujourd'hui à cause d'une « alerte terroriste »… Mais ils passent « Mon Voisin Pedoro » au cinéma, en ce moment, ça te dit ?

Seita : On est parti !

Les deux compères s'apprêtaient à décoller à toute allure quand l'affirmation de Seita fut contredite par un kunaï qui était venu empaler sa manche dans le réverbère près duquel ils se trouvaient. Dans un réflexe qui le surprit lui-même, Teruhiko vint s'interposer entre son ami et l'agresseur. Il s'agissait d'une blonde élancée vêtue d'un kimono noir orné de feuilles d'érable oranges qui laissait entrevoir un jambe à bas résille. D'un geste précis elle retira le kiseru qu'elle avait entre les lèvres et relâcha un fin filet de fumée. Malgré le calme qu'évoquait sa posture, Teruhiko perçu une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Tsukuyo : Seita !

Seita : Tsukuyo-nee-san !

Teruhiko : Nee-san ?

Seita : Merci, Teru-kun, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Tsukki !

Peu convaincu, Teruhiko regardait tour à tour son ami toujours épinglé au poteau et la jeune femme qui approchait. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, elle arracha le kunaï avec une facilité déconcertante et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches en soupirant lourdement.

Tsukuyo : Seita, tu avais dit que tu allais déposer la lettre chez Gin-san et que tu revenais immédiatement. J'ai déployé toutes les Hyakka pour te retrouver!

Seita : Désolé, Tsukki… C'est-à-dire que j'ai rencontré Teru-kun en chemin et comme on s'amusait bien on n'a pas vu le temps passer…

Tsukuyo : Teru-kun ?

Teruhiko : Oui, c'est ma faute ! Je suis Teruhiko, l'ami de Seita-kun !

Tsukuyo : Un ami ? Mais Seita c'est génial ! Il faut absolument que je le dise à Hinowa-sama : elle va être tellement fière !

Seita : Arrête s'il-te-plait, Tsukuyo-nee ! Tu me fais passer pour un handicapé social…

Teruhiko éclata de rire face à la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il lui fallut une minute entière (et une minute entière, c'est long !) pour reprendre son calme. Il inspira profondément et prit la parole.

Teruhiko : Vous êtes la grande sœur de Seita ?

Tsukuyo : Oui, enfin pas vraiment, mais oui. Moi et toutes les Hyakka.

Teruhiko : Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai plein de grandes sœurs.

Tsukuyo : Désolée de devoir vous séparer, mais Hinowa-sama nous attend, Seita.

Seita : D'accord… Au revoir, Teru-kun. Et j'espère vraiment qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir…

Teruhiko : Bien sûr, n'oublie pas que tu dois encore me faire visiter Yoshiwara !

Seita : Je n'oublie pas ! A la prochaine alors !

Teruhiko : Oui !

Alors que Seita s'éloignait, donnant une main à Tsukuyo et faisant de grands signes de l'autre, Teruhiko se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui. Quand il arriva, il trouva son père en train de réajuster son kimono avant de repartir au Club Kamakko.

Mademoiselle Saigo : Alors, Teru, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Teruhiko : Oui, Papa, géniale ! Je me suis fait un nouvel ami !

Mademoiselle Saigo : Super ! Et tu vas le revoir bientôt ?

Teruhiko : Oui ! Et la prochaine fois on va aller visiter Yoshiwara ensemble !

Mademoiselle Saigo : Qu… Que… Quoi…Comment ?!

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu et que j'ai su faire honneur à ces personnages trop souvent oubliés… Pour les garçons que, dans ma grande inspiration, j'ai nommé 1, 2 et 3 je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser aux hyènes du Roi Lion ^^, ça se voit ?_

 _Enfin bref ! Je me permets de quémander des reviews : c'est très important parce que ça me donne l'illusion d'avoir des amis…_

 _Merci encore d'avoir lu ma fanfiction et je souhaite une nouvelle fois qu'elle vous ait plu ! Sur ce, bonne continuation et bonnes lectures !_


End file.
